Pavers are blocks, such as paving stones, flagstones, tiles, and bricks, that can be dry laid to manufacture a surface. That surface may, for example, be the surface of a patio, roof deck, or balcony. Various techniques exist for aligning and laying pavers so that the resulting manufactured surface comprises consistently spaced pavers and can be manufactured with relative ease.